1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer apparatus for transferring an image of a developer from an image-bearing medium onto an image-receiving medium. The transfer apparatus includes a pressure member that presses the image receiving medium against the image-bearing medium in a transfer zone, a heating device that heats the image-bearing medium, an adjustable power supply device that supplies electrical power to the heating device, and a first temperature sensor that senses a basis temperature in the vicinity of the image-bearing medium away from the transfer zone and transmits a signal indicative of the basis temperature to a controller.
2. Description of Background Art
A transfer apparatus of the type set forth above is known from the print system Océ CPS700 and is explained in more detailed in the description of the present application, with reference to FIG. 2. The known transfer apparatus has the disadvantage that the quality of the transfer step decreases as the number of print cycles performed with the image-bearing medium increases.